


flowers in your hair

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Flowers, blowjob, office rendezvous, shy dorks, they’re so soft ugh okay bye, wrote this as a joke but the persades feels started and didn’t stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In all honesty Hades didn’t expect his lunch break to end like this.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a tweet by @lovelyana:  
> “saw a blowjob vid and the guy literally put a flower in the girl’s hair while she was sucking his dick. romance isn’t dead” 
> 
> this was 100% supposed to be funnier, but those persades feels hit. enjoy! 🌸💖
> 
> title is from the song “flowers in your hair” by the lunineers. 
> 
> all lore olympus characters are the creative property of rachel smythe.

In all honesty Hades didn’t expect his lunch break to end up like this. 

It had started out innocent at first; Persephone, in all her compassionate glory, had surprised him by showing up at work with the leftovers of the meal she made her friend’s the night before. His heart soared when he saw his girlfriend standing in the office lobby, clutching their lunch in her small hand with the most timeless smile plastered on her face. 

“ _ I-I brought this for you _ ,” she would say, getting shy under his grateful gaze, “ _since I know you have a habit of not taking your lunch hour_ ”. 

They had only been dating for six months, but it was already the happiest six months Hades had ever experienced. It was so _refreshing_ to be with someone who  wanted  him; who sought to understand him, take care of him, and learn more about him. He doesn’t know how he survived those thousands of years without Persephone, but in the small amount of time they had spent together, he knows he doesn’t want to spend the rest of eternity with anyone else but her, a thought he would keep to himself in the meantime. 

Persephone was always so patient with him, so considerate, and so  _kind_.  She showered him with the love he never thought he could deserve, and by now Hades had accepted the fact that he was too far gone in his love for her. 

The beginning of their lunch was simple, making small talk as they ate their (delicious) meal, but by the end of it Persephone had made her way into his lap, big thighs straddling his hips in his office chair as she gave him a small kiss on his lips. Hades could feel his skin burning up as she placed his hands on her hips, giving a tentative roll against his crotch that was instantly honored with a little grunt by her boyfriend. 

They had been intimate a handful of times now, Hades not wanting to push her into anything she wasn’t comfortable with, but being intimate with someone he loved and who loved him back was so  _good_ ,  so  _ new _ that it made his heart take flight every single time. His blush worsened as Persephone began untying his tie, giving him a shy look as she unbuttoned his dress shirt. 

The feeling of Persephone’s small warm hands on his now exposed chest was enough to take the air right out of his lungs, running one hand up her back as she continued to roll her hips. He was already painfully hard against his slacks and let out an embarrassingly small moan as she began to cup him through his pants. 

She gave him one more kiss before getting off of his lap and spreading his legs wider apart, settling herself between them as she worked his belt buckle. Hades felt all the air leave the room as she brought his pants down so they pooled around his ankles, her face flushing as she got a look at his hardness through his boxers. 

Persephone was already reaching for the elastic before Hades found the willpower to stop her, taking his large hand into her much smaller one. “Persephone,” he began, seemingly forgetting how to talk for a second, “A-are you sure?”

She gave him a bashful look, rubbing her thumb along his knuckle. “I want to do this,” she all but whispered, the adorable blush on her face causing small blue flowers to bloom in her hair, “D-do you not want me to?” 

“I do! It’s just, I didn’t want you feeling like you had to do this,” he said, tipping her face up and giving her a gentle smile, “I want you to be comfortable”. 

Persephone flashed him a grateful smile as she gave the hand that was in hers a gentle kiss, before pulling her hand away and focusing her attention back on his boxers. “I am, honey. Trust me.” 

With that, she pulled the elastic of his boxers down enough until his erection was freed, giving him one last tender look before grasping onto his length and giving an experimental stroke. The groan he let out in return only further encouraged her, stroking from root to tip before picking up her pace, her other hand going to cup his balls.

Hades felt like he might genuinely pass out as she stroked faster, trying to contain his noises after remembering he was still in his office. He clutched onto his office chair, using what little self-control he had left as he tipped his head back. 

He felt her strokes slow down as she leaned in to press a small kiss to the tip followed by a trail of kisses down his entire length. He made the fatal error of looking down right when she put her mouth on him, a groan that was perhaps a little too loud escaping his mouth as she began to suck on the tip. He couldn’t help sliding one hand through her hair, grasping lightly and letting out a smile when he felt blue petals. 

His actions seemed to encourage her as she took more of him, her small humming going straight to his groin as he let out a needy whine. She began to bob her head up and down, taking more of him each time and sucking harder, one hand on the rest of his length she couldn’t reach and the other massaging his balls. 

Hades knew he was close, leaning back in his chair and trying to resist the urge to come quicker than he had hoped. His willpower was weakening as she felt him take her to the back of her throat, tightening his grip on her hair and muttering out, “Oh _fuck_ , Persephone...” 

She was ruthless now, bobbing her head faster and sucking in tandem with stroking. Hades tried to look anywhere but  _ there_, already feeling himself begin to release as Persephone began to moan against his arousal. 

He doesn’t know how it happened, but he managed to catch a glimpse of the tiny pomelia Persephone had given him ages ago that had a permanent place on his desk, picking up the little flower into his hand and looking down at his girlfriend. She looked so beautiful like this; hair already down to the small of her back, blue flowers gracing her head, her face flushed as she sucked even harder, and Hades couldn’t help himself from placing the tiny flower right next to her ear. 

Persephone seemed to have noticed the pomelia and instantly stopped her actions, pulling her mouth off of him and looking up. His heart swelled up as he saw her bright blush, a line of saliva connecting her lips and his now neglected erection as she whispered out, “Did you just put a flower in my hair?” 

“Y-yes,” Hades blurted out, the only thing that could come to mind as he stared at the white flower and whispered back, “It looks really good on you.” 

Immediately worry began to consume his mind as he waited for Persephone’s reply, his arousal wilting like flowers in the wind. Did she think he was weird for that? There’s a time and place for everything, but  now  was definitely not the time and place to be putting flowers in your girlfriend’s hair. Fates, why did he even think of doing that-

His internal worries were interrupted by Persephone’s small laugh, wiping her mouth and standing up to plant a small kiss on his lips. “You’re such a dork,” she said, before climbing back in his lap and pulling him into a tight hug. 

He nearly crushed her into a tight embrace, closing his eyes as he felt the small pomelia touch his ear. His heart was doing backflips now as he clutched her harder, and before he knew he was uttering four gentle words, “I love you, Persephone.” 

He felt himself heat up as Persephone pulled back, the biggest smile on her face as she cupped his face with her hands. A crown of blue flowers was adorning her head now, followed by tinier pomelias blooming alongside the one he placed in her hair. He tried to avert hey eyes but she brought them back up, her eyes nearly brimming with tears before asking, “Did you mean it?” 

Hades couldn’t help but laugh at her question, leaning into to place a deep kiss on her lips before pulling away and saying, “I’ll always mean it”. 

He had barely gotten the sentence out before Persephone bombarded his face with kisses, the flowers in her hair now overwhelmingly blooming and falling into his lap. “I love you too,” she began, kissing up his jawline and whispering into his ear, “even when you do the dorkiest things”. 

They both laughed now, the embarrassing ordeal seemingly forgotten as Hades pulled her into a hug, never wanting the moment to end. 

Unfortunately, Hecate’s voice blared over the intercom, causing both of them to jolt before hearing, “ _Hades, we have a meeting in ten_ ”. He frowned, giving Persephone one last kiss on her cheek before she got off of him, the deep red blush on her face in stark contrast with the white flowers endlessly blooming in her hair. 

He tucked his (now sticky) arousal back into his boxers and slipped his pants up, giving Persephone a cheeky grin as she went to grab her coat. She cleaned up the leftovers before going to Hades and pulling him into another hug, whining as he went to reach for his tie. “Do you have to go to the meeting?”, she asked, looking up at him with big doe eyes. He leaned down to kiss her forehead before answering, “Unfortunately I must, sweetness. But, I already made plans to take you out tonight,” he said, before adding, “I-if that’s okay with you”.

Her smile was blinding, getting on her tip toes to kiss him one last time before gathering her things. “Of course it is. I’ll see you tonight,” she said, heading for the door before turning, petals now falling to the floor as she looked at him and said, “I love you”. 

Hades never wanted to stop hearing that. It rolled off so easily from her lips, as if she was always meant to utter it, and the strings of his heart were nearly pulled in all directions as he struggled to keep himself composed. A blush appeared on his face nonetheless, an inevitable reaction to being around the most lovely being he’d ever met. He placed one hand over his heart, the heart that would always beat for her. 

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 🤩


End file.
